


Hotter Tomorrow

by Chellacat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Compound, Bucky Has A Crush, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy has a crush, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kisses, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, they figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellacat/pseuds/Chellacat
Summary: Darcy really needs some ice cream...  But is that what she really, really wants?





	Hotter Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnomsauruswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/gifts).



 

 

Darcy swirled the wine in her glass and tipped her head back, the sun shining down, sweat beading on her warm skin.  The balcony was deserted and since everyone else had headed off to do various things she had the place to herself.  Hence the bikini, the wine and her lazy summer play list blaring on the sound system.

The only thing missing was ice cream.  She’d checked both the kitchens and called down to catering, but it seemed there was none to be had.  Typical.  The temperature soars and no one has any.

She’d grumbled about it all the way down from her room with her hot pink towel and sunglasses already placed firmly on her face. 

The only other resident of the compound, apart from her, had been conspicuously absent.  Bucky Barnes tended to hide when Steve and Sam weren’t there to be a buffer, but he was usually around to tease her at least once a day.  It was damn shame because she could really use a hand right about now with her sun cream.

As though the assassin has heard her prayers, she detected the faintest sound of someone clearing their throat and tapping lightly on the glass before he came sauntering into view.

“Lewis”

“Barnes”

She looked at him over the top of her over sized sunglasses and made a noise of outrage.

“Where the hell did you find ice cream?”

Bucky smiled slowly.

“Why?  You want some Doll?”

“Hand it over Barnes, it’s too hot and I’m too tired to play games.”

“Not a chance, sweet cheeks, I had to travel over to Queens to get this.”

He made his way over to the other sun lounger and placed the tub of ice cream down on the table before stripping off his shirt.

Darcy’s mouth went dry.  Behind her glasses her eyes widened and she cursed silently as her heart raced.  Fuck.  She knew he was built, that he was a super soldier, but the man wore layers, all the damn time.  She reached for the wine and took a discrete gulp.  Bucky smirked over at her and lay back on the wooden lounger, twirling the spoon between his fingers.   Narrowing her eyes in annoyance she smiled back sweetly.

“You’re looking a little pink sweetheart, see something you like?”

“Nope, I just need a little more sun screen.  Speaking of which I hope you won’t burn.” 

Her tone was saccharine sweet.  She enjoyed the way he flinched.  She hoped he choked on that ice cream.

Darcy reached for the bottle and squirted some onto her palm before slicking it over he shoulders pointedly ignoring the man. 

Bucky regretted being so obstinate about a half a second after he spoke.  Darcy was a hell of a dame.  She looked like a pin up girl in her two piece, every curve shown off to it’s best advantage and her pale skin glowing.

“You need a little help with that?”  He asked, trying to sound as though he didn’t want an excuse to get his hands on her.

“From you?  Nope, no sir.  I’ll manage just fine.  I wouldn’t want you to go out of your way after that long journey to _Queens_.”

“Don’t be like that Doll, maybe I was a little hasty…”  He trailed off as she dipped down to smooth the cream over her legs.

She looked up sharply and caught him staring.  So, he was interested.  It had been hard to tell, he certainly didn’t give much away, but she had had enough men stare at the girls to know when someone was imagining sticking their face between them.

“Hasty?” 

Bucky could feel a blush rising in his cheeks as she peered over the rim of her sunglasses, her cleavage fully on display.

“Rude.”  He back tracked.  “I don’t know what I was thinking,  My Ma taught me better than that.”

Darcy hummed in agreement.  “Swap?”  she asked, holding the bottle of sun cream out. “I’ll even help you rub it into you back.”

He bit his lip, suddenly realising the game they were playing.  But he could be forgiven for being a little rusty, right?  It had been awhile since a dame had flirted so prettily with him.  He stood, picking up the ice cream and made his way over.

“Would you like some Doll?.”

“Why thank you kindly Mr Barnes, I don’t mind if I do.”

Darcy gives him her best smile, teeth flashing as she takes the tub and spoon in exchange for the sun cream.  She’s hyper aware of the nearness of his body as she shifts, turning so he can sit beside her on the lounger, shifting so her back is to him.

Bucky swallows a little, she wasn’t afraid to turn her back.  It might seem like a small thing, but the measure of trust it implied was heavy.  He didn’t think many people would trust him with their goldfish let alone their back.  He got to work, his hands smoothing along silky, sun warm skin.  She felt soft under his finger tips.  It was the tiny moan of pleasure she made that had his mind come hurtling back to the present.

“You enjoying that?”  he asked her, a smile creeping into his words.

“Sure, the ice cream's to die for.”  Darcy managed to grit out.  The feel of his hands on her had her wetter than a Scottish spring.

“Just the ice cream?”

Darcy didn’t know whether curse him or laugh.

“Well, the company left a lot to be desired, but I think he’s turning it around.”

“Is that so?”

Darcy bites her lip, suppress the need to arch her back as he rubs the cream in, his fingers kneading into her back and working out all the kinks while he’s there.

“You know…”  Darcy started.  “it’s meant to be even hotter tomorrow.”

“That your way of asking for more ice cream?”

“Maybe.”

They share a small smile before he turns his attention to her back once more.

“You’re not worried about tan lines?”  He asks, snapping one strap on her top. 

Darcy giggles and turns her head to look at him

“Really?  I mean, if you want me to strip, you could just ask.”

“Can I ask for some of my ice cream back?”

He peers over her shoulder just as she finishes the last spoonful, creamy white slipping between lips red as sin.

She feels caught in his gaze, unable to swallow that last spoonful and doesn’t move as his eyes move to her lips.  Doesn’t move as his head tilts closer, intentions clear.  Instead she leans in and feels the soft brush on his lips on hers, feels him pluck the tub and spoon from her fingers and discard them on the patio.  Then she’s on his lap as he licks between her lips, sweet, sugary, wet kisses as he practically eats her mouth out.  She surrenders into the kiss completely, a keening moan let lose as he grabs her hips, rocking her forward and the hardness nestled into her grows, her body acting on instinct and moving over him, trying desperately to create more of that delicious friction.

When he breaks the kiss, both of them are panting heavily, the sweat slicked skin of his chest pressed tightly to hers.

“I think we’re gonna need more ice cream.”  She says with a giggle.

Bucky’s smile turns dangerously wicked.

“I might just have another tub back in my apartment.  Want to share?”

If anyone had been there to see, they wouldn’t have believed it.  Darcy Lewis slung over the shoulder of a half-naked Winter Soldier, both of them laughing all the way back to the residential floor.  Well.  There was one person.  Friday recorded the event for Dr Foster and Captain Rogers.  Both of whom had asked her to keep an eye on the two.  Being the helpful AI that she was, she placed an order for a large quantity of ice cream to be delivered for the next day, after all, it was forecast to be even hotter. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
